Bouteille
by Alexelle.S
Summary: "Et puis si ça commence lentement, il y a toujours un point de non retour. Je crois que je l'ai atteint." AU . OS


Yop !

Chez moi il fait moche et j'ai raté ma couleur de cheveux alors je suis triste, du coup je publie un tout petit minuscule OS triste. Je sais que je dois avancer sur _Survivre _mais la flemme est en moi, que voulez vous. Cependant le chapitre 3 arrivera bientôt selon mes pronostics sur moi même.

Bwef, comme d'hab' je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_Pourquoi il m'a quitté ? _

La réponse est là. Devant mes yeux. La bouteille trône sur la table, en plein milieu, l'objet de mes souffrances, de _ses _souffrances. Parce que quoi que je fasse, on en revient toujours au même point. Ce qui est à toi est à moi. Ce qui est à moi est à lui. Y compris mes démons intérieurs.

C'est sale d'être une femme qui boit. Et puis si ça commence lentement, il y a toujours un point de non retour. Je crois que je l'ai atteint. Je crois que je voulais me détruire. Mais lentement, je voulais bien sentir ce gouffre qui s'ouvre petit à petit sous mes pieds, sentir les racines qui frôlent mes pieds pour s'écarter et former un trou béant.

On avait mis tant de temps à se trouver, tant de temps à s'accepter, à arrêter de se détester, et il fallait que ça se termine comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été si conne, si je n'avais pas commencé, il serait toujours là.

On se dit toujours que c'est la dernière fois, que plus jamais une seule goutte de ce liquide de feu ne coulera dans notre gorge et pourtant... On va faire les courses et il y a cette tentation irrépressible d'acheter une bouteille, juste un toute petite bouteille. Puis on rentre à la maison, on regarde les enfants jouer et on se sert un verre. _Juste un, pour me détendre. _Mais cette horrible sensation qui nous dit qu'on doit en reprendre un, sinon on n'ira pas bien, elle grandit, et elle finit par nous étouffer. C'est horrible d'être comme ça. De ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'est un cercle vicieux.

Et puis c'est trop dur de sentir cette pression dans la poitrine, cette pression qui pourrait s'apparenter à un besoin vital si on y regarde bien.

Je suis alcoolique. Je crois que maintenant tout le monde le sait, et surtout lui. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, au moins, les regards qu'il me lançaient n'auraient pas été si froids. Je crois qu'il me hait. Il me déteste pour ce que je lui ai fait vivre, parce que moi, dans mes états léthargiques, je ne me souvient pas de tout. Mais quand il me raconte que je l'insulte, que je lui dis des mots horribles alors qu'il tente de m'apaiser, de m'endormir, je ne peux plus croiser son regard. Quand il me raconte que ma petite Rose, qui n'a que douze ans, à dû me tenir les cheveux pour que je ne rende pas mon dîner dessus, je ne peux plus respirer. Quand il me dit qu'il aurait préféré épouser Astoria, qu'il aurait dû écouté ses parents, je ne peux plus l'aimer comme avant.

Moi aussi je le déteste. Je le déteste parce qu'il me renvoi à la figure tout ce que je tente de garder caché. Je le déteste parce que lui, il me déteste.

Et maintenant, c'est de la haine que j'ai. Contre lui, contre moi, contre cette maudite bouteille qui me fait de l'œil. _Il est partit. _Avec Rose, il est partit. Ses affaires ne sont plus dans la penderie, ses dossiers ne sont plus sur la table basse. Et il n'y a plus la poupée de Rose qui traîne dans le canapé. Elle y était ce matin. Elle n'y est plus.

Et moi, je suis toute seule. Comment il peut m'abandonner ? Après tous les efforts qu'on a dû faire pour être ensemble, après qu'il ait quasiment renié ses parents pour moi. Après tout ce qu'il a fait au nom de notre amour si spécial.

Mais peut-être que justement, notre amour n'est pas spécial, peut-être qu'on est juste comme tout le monde et peut-être que je l'ai bien mérité.

J'ouvre la bouteille, de toute façon, il n'y a plus personne pour me juger dans cet appartement.

_Juste un verre, pour me détendre._

* * *

Voilà, c'est cool hein ?

[Si review il y a, j'y répondrais là, en bas, juste ici.]

**dramione : **Merci pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Par contre je ne compte pas faire de suite à ce One-Shot, puisque de base je ne l'imaginais pas en fic à chapitres et que, de ce fait, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le faire. Voilou, merci encore !

Alexelle.


End file.
